Two Crossed Worlds
by AnimeInzane
Summary: Three girls finally meet the characters of their fav. anime show but to their shock they find out the existence of the Anime world and the secret of the girls own lives which could save both worlds or detroy,Big news, Chapter 4 is now up! please review!
1. The Meeting

AN:: Hellos, AnimeInzane here!!! This is my very first fic and I'm soo very proud of it! I'm a first time writer but i got some help with it with some of my talented friends! Anywayz, some of these things in the fic are true but I'm not tellan ya what is, even if it might be obvious! Some humor which might not be funny in a way but hey first time so I really suck at this!  
  
Warnings: Humor, Ass Kicking adventure, a little bit of romance, and some sadness....seriously.do we really have to go through this?  
  
Pairings: None.just your good old none pairing.well maybye some but you have to find out.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, even if I did I would tell ya! And this is my frist fic so.be nice. please don't sue me...  
  
TWO CROSSED WORLDS  
  
On a normal Friday in the small town of Millburn there lived three teenage girls who where not ordinary like everyone else. At the Millburn Middle School all the students had to report to school at 7:40am sharp. The three girls would always arrive early to see each other, but mostly to talk about one thing that always came on mind...Dragonball Z! The leader of this strange group was named Emma, she was a very spirited and special girl with an amazing passion of drawing, especially cartoons like Anime, and she was very obsessed with it, including Dragonball Z. She had short black hair, tall, dark brown eyes and a really nice sense of fashion, but watch out, she can be very stubborn or arrogant but she can always be child- like, nice, and you don't want to find her in a dark area. The second one was Jenny, now she was too a very special girl, she knew allot about Anime, besides her sister gives her the info on them, she knows quite allot about the DBZ warriors biography and other anime shows. She was also the smartest or the brains of the group as well as the student who always got A's as well as the most stubborn person the groups of poor girls have ever known. She has brown, medium length hair, of medium height and also has brown eyes, she does strangely wears black but that doesn't mean that she is Goth because she isn't, she has a very nice personality and she can sometimes have a mean streak. The third but not least was Pamela, she was petty, long black and dirty blonde highlights, but only a little and was of medium height. She too was amazing, she had a great imagination. Pamela was very a very wise person and spoke of wisdom beyond her years. She mostly helps Emma and Jenny think of really cool names that Emma sometimes draw and the attacks the made up characters should have. She was what you call a not-so-close-of-being-a-girly-girl type and had a cute personality.  
  
"Oh my god, did you two see that new DBZ episode last night! Oh it was the greatest!" Emma exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I thought that Vegito was going to be cute but he isn't...instead he is hot!" replied Pamela.  
  
"Of course, that's what happens when you combine two really good look-in guys together." said Jenny jumping into the conversation. They all started to laugh. They all were really good friends and planned to stay that way for a long time. Then they heard some whispering since they strangely all had sensitive ears. Some groups of guys were saying how weird they all were. Emma then quickly ran to them and shouted  
  
"SO WHAT IF WE ARE WEIRD, THAT IS WHAT MAKES US SPECIAL!AS WELL AS BEING DIFFERENT FROM THESE JERKS IN FRONT OF ME THAT ME SICK TO THE STOMACH!"  
  
She then turned around to face Jenny and Pamela. "Wow Emma, never encounter Emma in a dark ally!"  
  
"Well that's what friends do; they stick up for each other."  
  
The final bell rang in the middle school and all the students ran to their lockers to start their weekend with a bang! Emma, Jenny and Pamela where just standing in the 8th grade wing. Emma just finished talking to her best friend Phyllis, and then turned to Jenny and Pamela.  
  
"So Emma, what are you doing this weekend?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Well, this Saturday I'm going to the Livingston Mall so I can go do a little shopping!" Jenny and Pamela just stared oddly at her since they knew that Emma hated shopping, especially clothing.  
  
Emma then noticed "Um, no, no I'm not going to shop for clothes, I am just going to buy some DBZ videos and movies. Later I'm going to Sam Goody to get some CD's, magazines, and manga books from the RayEarth Warriors. Thankfully I saved up my money from my baby-sitting job and have $310.00 with me!"  
  
"Wow, that's allot Emma!" exclaimed Jenny and Pamela. Then Emma heard a beeping sound.  
  
"Oh man...Pamela and I need to go to a peer leaders meeting which will last for an hour..., oh well gotta go, bye Emma!"  
  
"Bye Emma!!" yelled Pamela. "See ya on Monday!"  
It was Saturday. The best day of the week, and Emma was just being dropped off by her mom; she was wearing a white shirt with a black vest, black parachute pants with white thread, a pair of white, short gloves and her favorite white sneakers.  
  
"Now Emma please, be very careful, if anything happens just call me on your cell ok!?"  
  
"Don't worry mom! I'll be just fine, call you in an hour, and I'll see you in an hour ok?"  
  
"Alright..." she then took off "Hope you have fun Emma I love you!" she yelled outside her car window.  
  
"I love you too, Bye!" Emma then turned around and entered the mall and headed to the video store. There she entered the store SunSet and bought the DBZ movies number 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, and 13 on DVD. Thankfully their was a sale, 5 DVD's for $25.99 and 2 DVD's for $10.99. Emma paid her $36.98 to the clerk at the counter. When she was about to leave she forgot to buy her RayEarth Manga books. She took 10 of them and again paid at the counter. When she was about to leave Emma then sensed something that shivered down her spine. She looked behind herself, her eyes widened and her jaw flung open. Their, in the Anime isle she saw who appeared to be Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta looking at the DBZ videos cases. Emma turned white and just stared at them. Trunks then suddenly turned his head and faced Emma. Strangely he only smiled. Emma then ran out of the store and peered her head in the door.  
  
"Am I seeing things? That couldn't have been who I thought I saw, could it?" She then looked around the store and saw nothing, not even a small image of spiky hair anywhere, she didn't understand.  
  
"Well...maybe I was seeing things. Yeah I must be hallucinating" Emma said to herself. She left to store and headed to Sam Goody. She found some really good DBZ magazines and found some really cool CD's like Eminem, Nelly, Rammstein, Disturbed, Orgy, Mariah Carey, TLC, some Now CD's and 3 of Megumi Hayashibara CD's. While she was looking at the CD's she didn't notice that some one was watching her every movement.  
  
"You know guys that girl over there is really cute, I mean for a human girl." said a mysterious voice.  
  
"Yeah she is quite a looker! Ha! You've got good taste in women Trunks!"  
  
"Shut up Krillen!! She could hear us don't ya know!!!"  
  
"Ok, Ok, you don't have get soo touchy!! Hey Goku what do you think!? Is she cute or what!?"  
  
"Umm...Well to tell you the truth Krillen I have to agree with you, she is very pretty!" Vegeta then screamed at them without warning since he was so annoyed with them talking about human women.  
  
"Why do you care about that woman's looks!!!? Sure she is a very attractive girl but we didn't come here for a beauty pageant!! She is..."  
  
Trunks was able to cover his father's mouth to stop him from yelling.  
  
"Dad are you crazy dad!!! She could have seen us!"  
  
"Well boy the reason we really have to be here is because Kakarott's friend King Kai found out that there were three last survivors from the explosion on Planet Vegeta! He told us that there were located here in this area, the problem was that they were in the real world! Now we didn't believe that but to find out for sure we have to make the first move and see if she knows!"  
  
Trunks just stood there while his father was staring at him in disappointment.  
  
"Trunks your father, I hate to admit this, is right. We have to know if it's true...and if it is then she and the other two people we are looking for could be the one to save our world and theirs." They then turned around from the corner and saw that she was leaving the store with three bags of what she just bought; she then put her bags into her large carryon bag... Emma was feeling very hungry since she always had a very big appetite and she had just remembered that her mom said that she can eat at the mall, meaning she could go to a restaurant or a cafe shop. She headed to Basken Robin's to get some ice cream. She then went to A Bon Pain to get some thing to eat and drink. She ordered one chicken salad sandwich, a large chocolate brownie and a medium size de- cafe cappuccino. And again the Z warriors were continued to spy on her. She finished her lunch and headed out the door. This time Emma did feel something inside her like a big energy signal in her head. She turned around very slowly and finally stopped at where she felt the energy the strongest, staring right at the Z warriors! She looked so scared and confused, she then started to walk backwards, and then without warning she started to run. The Z warriors then started to chase her.  
  
"Wait...wait we need to talk to you!" exclaimed Gohan. But Emma would not stop running, she just kept running, she reached a door and went in finding out that the stairs were leading to the mall roof.  
  
"How did that blasted woman know we were...wait...could she sense us?" Vegeta asked but no one responded to his question.  
  
"Well!?"  
  
"I don't know Vegeta, but if she did then she must be the one we are looking for." Goku then got an energy signal that felt like it was in the stairs door. Emma also heard something outside the door, since she had sensitive ears and ran up the stairs as fast as she could which amazingly was done in a minute and the stairs looked like a five-story kind of floors. She then saw...Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Piccalo, Tien, Yamcha and Krillen who were all at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Goku!..." Krillen exclaimed "she's up there, we have to stop her."  
  
Emma went hysterically scared and ran out the door onto the roof and almost tripped on her way out. She could feel her heart beat, it was very loud as if someone had cranked her beating sound to the maximum level. She then stopped at the edge of the roof and looked down, she was incrediably high.  
  
"Oh no, OH NO, Ho no!!...what am I going to do...I have no where to hide...being chased by a group of Anime characters from my favorite show..." she thought to herself.  
  
"...no, no more I'm not going to run anymore!" Suddenly the Z warriors had arrived at the top of the roof. They all searched for her and Goku had spotted her...at the very edge of the roof, looking like she was going to jump off.  
  
"Hey you guys she's over there!" They all arrived and they all looked a little nervous since they thought that she was going to jump off the edge. Emma then turned around to look at them. They got a little startled and stepped back a little. And all Emma did was...smile and started a little laughter.  
  
"Well boys...see ya!" she gave a little army kind of far well sign and a wink. She then jumped off the roof.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Goku running to the edge about to fly to catch her.  
But then he felt an unfamiliar energy signal and it was very powerful. This took a second to realize and then saw Emma flying in a blast and felt like she was going to the other end of the mall. Emma at the time felt really weak and stopped at the nearest exit where there where no people. She then rested on a bench breathing very heavily and so weak, she then heard a honking. She turned to see that it was her mom  
  
"I'm saved" Emma thought to herself and was approaching to the car. When they arrived at her house Emma was soo relieved that she could rest. When she got out her mother put the window to tell her something.  
  
"Emma, listen I have to go to JFK to pick up some of the luggage's that were thought to be lost so you have to be home alone since your grandmother left with your uncle to the Saturday church and your sisters are at a play date, is that o.k.?"  
  
"Don't worry mom, I'm o.k. with that just be careful on the road..."  
  
"Thank you Emma, I'll see you in 2 hours o.k.?"  
  
"Sure mom, I love you!"  
  
"I love you to!!' Emma thankfully had a spare key to her house and entered only wanting to go in her bedroom and lay on her bed. She did just that and almost dozed off to sleep on her bed.  
  
"I can't believe that happened I don't think that was possible, oh well at least it is over..." She then shut her eyes about to enter her dreamland...then she felt this feeling that bothered her, she opened her eyes and was staring at a face above hers with a goofy yet cute smile. She find none other that Goku. She stared at him...then with out warning screamed. "AHHHHHHHHH!" by this Goku got shocked and screamed as well not to mention falling backwards. 


	2. The Truth and The Wish come true

AN:: Hellos, AnimeInzane here!!! This is my very first fic and I'm soo very proud of it! I'm a first time writer but i got some help with it with some of my talented friends! Anywayz, some of these things in the fic are true but I'm not tellan ya what is, even if it might be obvious! Some humor which might not be funny in a way but hey first time so I really suck at this!  
  
Warnings: Humor, Ass Kicking adventure, a little bit of romance, and some sadness....seriously.do we really have to go through this?  
  
Pairings: None.just your good old none pairing.well maybye some but you have to find out.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, even if I did I would tell ya! And this is my frist fic so.be nice. please don't sue me...  
  
TWO CROSSED WORLDS  
  
"What the heck are you doing here...what are you doing in MY bedroom...get out NOW!!!!!"  
  
"Emma, Emma calm down where not going to hurt you..."  
  
"No Trunks don't go all sweet with me mis...wait...how do you know my name?!"  
  
"Don't worry we will tell you all about it"  
  
The Z warriors all explained why ,how, and when they all came here. Emma finally knew that she was not human, but a Saiyan...this she couldn't believe of thought that she couldn't handle. When they all finished she looked so shocked but mostly scared.  
  
While she was doing this Trunks was observing her, she had a normal body, beautiful brown eyes, wild yet so shiny and looked so smooth kind of hair, her expression on her face was very pretty even though he did feel a little bad since this was news was very new to her. He was hypnotized just by looking at her, and this only took a couple of second Emma turned to face him and gave him this awkward look and Trunks noticed that and snapped out of it.  
  
He tried to hold in his embarrassment and blushed miserably. Emma didn't pay much attention to that and looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Emma..."Goku asked "I have a question, are we real, is this the real world?"  
  
Emma was just staring at him in such depression, with those baby like eyes and sighed.  
  
"I'll show you but if you want to get to the point...you all are made-up, cartoons from a very popular Japanese show in America. I'll show you." She then walked out of  
  
her room and headed to her mom's.  
  
She put in a video tape that labeled "Emma's recording video" and pressed play. A little blur came up and then they all saw the opening show of dragonball z.  
  
"Last time on Dragonball z..." a voice pop up from somewhere in the television when the video started.  
  
"Goku and Cell where having the most intense fight of their lives, all depending the fate of the Planet Earth! This fight seemed like a fight that would be impossible to win...until the Z warriors heard something come out of Goku that they never thought of him saying!'..I give up!!' 'What!? what do you mean I give up, Goku!!' Has Goku lost his mind while battling Cell?...or has he got a trick up his sleeve?"  
  
Emma then turned the television off and was walking out of the room and said something to them in the weakest voice she had ever made  
  
"So...now you see...what you really are,...you are only cartoons......you are not real...but...too me...in my heart...you WERE real." she couldn't continue speaking and just ran to her room (which was only 8 steps away from her mom's room) with eyes full of tears.  
  
Only Trunks, Gohan and Goku was watching this, this gave them a little sorryness for her. Gohan then heard what had seemd like crying in Emma's room. Goku peered his head in the door and found Emma sobbing on her bed, and didn't seem like she was going to stop very soon. Gohan entered her room without warning and headed for her bed. Though the bed was somewhat small they both seemed to fit since he was sitting and she was laying, head and face in her pillow.  
  
He then put his hand on her shoulder and a small weary voice popped up "Gohan...just go away...please..."  
  
"But Emma, we feel really bad about you knowing the truth and all...we want to make you feel better...that's all."  
  
"How can you make me feel better!!! Showing me that you all can go Super Saiyan!? BIG WHOOP!!!! Nothing can make me feel better now that I know the truth."  
  
Everyone was stunned that she knew about then going Super Saiyan, but then they all realized what doesn't she know about them?  
  
"Hmmm...hey dad?"  
  
"What is it Gohan?"  
  
"What can we do? We have to find a way to cheer her up!"  
  
"I know what you mean Gohan...I don't like to see her this way...it too sad."  
  
They all had to think of a way to make Emma feel better, they all tried very hard. Trunks didn't really think of much since her was paying a little more attention to Emma. He then saw something at the corner of his eye, he turned his head and saw what looked like a drawing. He flipped it over and then by surprise he started to blush a deep red color. Goku noticed this and walked over to Trunks.  
  
"Hey Trunks, what do you have there?" Trunks said nothing and just handed him the paper and Goku too blushed like Trunks.  
  
"Wow!!!!!"  
  
Emma then noticed this also "What?...Hey!! what do you two have there!?"  
  
"Emma...did you draw this?!"  
  
"Yes...why do YOU want to know?"  
  
Trunks just looked at Goku and gave this do you know what I'm thinking kind of look, this creeped Emma out...entirly.  
  
"Emma..."Trunks said in his sweet voice "We would like to show you something"  
  
She gave them this concerned look but played along on what they were going to do.  
  
" Emma...I want you to choose any three of your drawings and place them on your counter" Goku continued.  
  
Emma wasn't sure of what they were going to do but she did as they told her to do. She got out her blue, medium sized folder and put her three favorite pictures,face down on the counter and stepped away. Goku,Trunks,Gohan and Vegeta (who just appeared out of no where) raised their hands and created a white beam over the pictures  
  
"Wait!..you aren't going to destroy them...are you?"  
  
They heard her say that, but they all had another tought at mind. The white beam then disappeared and all was left were the pictures. Before anyone could say a word the pictures began to glow and something jumped out of each picture, an image would be standing in front of the pictures. The gold and white glow that had been surrounding the figures had dissapeared and the only thing standing in front of them were three people who no one else in the world knew better then Emma, for she was the one who created these three people. Every one was just staring...nothing bet being speechless.  
  
The first person Emma recognized was a really cute guy with black hair and some of his hair in a small ponytail. He was wearing a jean, no sleeve vest, a really dark blue, long sleeve shirt, a pair of black baggy pants and black boots,his name was Jurio. The second one was a blonde, she had some of her hair cover her right eye but also had light brown streaks. She wore a pink and red shirt with a pair of light blue jeans, a long red, no sleeve vest and red strapless shoes,her name was Jade. The third and final person she saw was a medium height ( a little taller than Emma) black, really long haired girl who was extremly beautiful. She wore a 3/4 jean jacket as well as a 3/4 black and gray shirt that showed the stomach, a white flower necklace with what seemed like a white dragonball with a gold star on it, a fashionable white belt, a pair of navy blue, baggy pants and the exact same shoes as Trunks (Future),her name was Kumiko.  
  
To her, Emma could not believe that that had happened or that it was possible to believe. No one made a move for the last minute until Emma took the first step towards them. She gave all of them a serious face and inspected all of them,from left to right.  
  
" Hello..."Emma said to them. But was talking in front of Kumiko.  
  
" Emma...you know them?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yes,...I created them...dummie!"  
  
"Nani!!!! You ,you have the ability to create new people!?" Vegeta screamed while behind Goku.  
  
" Yes you baka ouji!...but I didn't create them with a wave of my hand...you all know that I drew them and you geniusus helped them come to life...AND..."  
  
The Z warriors including the three other people step back when she screamed at them. " and I thank you for doing this!!! You have made my wish come true..."  
  
They all stared at Emma and saw that she was started to cry...but not from sadness but because of happiness.  
  
" Kumiko,Jade,and Jurio were the three first characters I ever made ever since I was 10 years old...that was when I first got to know everything about all of you."  
  
" Wait a minute!!" An unexpected voice popped up.  
  
" You are the one who made us?"  
  
" Yes...yes I am...why?"  
  
"...I would like to thank you...from that day you drew me I felt so special to you! I felt loved and admired...I thank you."  
  
" Don't mention it."  
  
When they finshed all the Z warriors ever did was stare at the goddess named Kumiko with their faces red and jaws (if possiable) looked like they were about to hit the floor. Emma and Kumiko turned to the Z warriors to be introduced and found them doing just that action.  
  
" Emma?" Kumiko spoke.  
  
"Yeah?" Emma replied.  
  
"I hate you..."  
  
"I know...you should."  
  
" Hello...Goku,Gohan,Trunks,Vegeta,Yamcha,Tien...Piccalo...Krillen?" Emma said in a worried voice.  
  
"...WAKE UP YOU IDIOTS!!!!!!!!!!!" Emma screamed as loud as possiable. But none of them even flinched.  
  
" Alright...if that the way you want it...no dinner and you will never get to know who or what Kumiko, Jade, and Jurio really are!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...NNNNNOOOOOO!" they all snapped out and yelled.  
  
" Nice...I'm really impressed of how you can persuade people!"  
  
" Ha!...you haven't seen anything yet!!"  
  
"Please Emma" all the Z warriors pleaded to her "tell us!!! and don't take away the food!!!"  
  
So Emma sat down on her bed and explained who, what, and where Kumiko and co. where from. Every word Emma spoke about them the Z warriors got more, and more interested. At the end Emma told them the most important information of all.  
  
"Oh you guys...the last thing is very important...but you all have to promise me two things...one...if I tell you this you have to include me on your hunt for the other lost Saiyans...and lastly...you must, MUST not freak out, go crazy, or scream like the littles girls that you are...GOT IT!!!!!!!"  
  
They all nodded like little eager children just waiting to get something and looked like they are about to pounce on you.  
  
Emma continued "Kumiko, Jurio, and Jade......are also Saiyans."  
  
This struck the Z warriors very strong and all froze with pale skins, mostly the remaining Saiyans. They all did nothing but stare at Emma while she was giving a little laughter of nervousness.  
  
"..........WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all screamed and did all the things Emma told them not to do.  
  
"Hey you guys broke your promise!!...*sigh* Men!" Emma said to herself.  
  
Emma then felt a tap on her shoulder and Kumiko wanted to whisper something in her ear.  
  
" Hey Emma, who are these...um...friends of yours?...but no offense but they are strange!"  
  
"...You are telling me this...now!?" Emma replied.  
  
Emma faced the Z warriors and was giving a very evil and angry face about to explode from annoyance. With out taking any more she exploded with big anger.  
  
" QQQUUUIIITTTEEE!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone stopped at what they were doing and stared at Emma breathing heavily and in an anger stance that ChiChi would usually be in. She stopped breathing heavily and began to calm down.  
  
"...alright then...um...Kumiko and her friends would like to know all your stupid and idiotic names that suite you all very well...so single file...OR ESLE!!"  
  
All the guys then put themselves in single file in front of Kumiko, Jurio, and Jade. This pleased Emma, especially since she had the smallest patience with them than anyone else she has ever met.  
  
" O.K. you guys, no shuving, pushing or KILLING while I introduce you guys to my friends who are resoniable and less annoying than any of you guys...alright then" Emma turned to Kumiko and co. in front of each of the Z warriors. "Hey, Kumiko, Jade, Jurio...this is the savior of earth who too is a Saiyan...not too mention a really big lug and clutz!"  
  
Goku then fell backwards after hearing that.  
  
" Its nice to meet you Goku." Kumiko responded to Goku giving him a helping hand.  
  
Goku took it and lowered his head to kiss Kumiko's hand. Kumiko didn't seem very happy about that and started to form a sweatdrop.  
  
"It's a great honor to meet such a beautiful angel who has fallen from the heavens..."  
  
Goku said in a slick and (too sick to picture or hear) sexy voice. Emma knew very much about Kumiko and also knew what she would do if anyone did that.  
  
"Hehe...this is the part I have been waiting for all my life..." Emma said in her head.  
  
Emma was waiting very patiently for the moment. Then in a flash Kumiko slapped Goku across the face leaving a very red hand print on his face. Kumiko though was back to normal and continuing to greet the rest of the Z warriors like nothing had happened. Emma thought of a better idea.  
  
"Hey you guys, why don't I introduce you instead of yourselves...not unless you like the taste of hospital food?" She said to them in a cool way.  
  
They did as she told them to do and Emma introduced them one by one.  
  
" Alright then, Kumiko this guys name is Krillen..."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Next is Gohan..."  
  
"Hi!" "Then comes Vegeta...the prince of the Saiyans with a big headed attitude..."  
  
Vegeta didn't do anything but smile at Kumiko (very scary).  
  
"...o.k...then comes Trunks, Vegeta's son...he's from the future also."  
  
" Whatsup?!"  
  
"Hi, how are you?" Trunks had to blush a little and she just blink confusion.  
  
" Then comes Goku, I think you already know him?"  
  
" Please don't hurt me, but you have alot of strength...maybye we could spar sometime?"  
  
"Sounds good...as long as I don't hear anymore comments from that big mouth of yours"  
  
" These are Tien and Piccalo!" Emma continued.  
  
" Hey, nice to see ya!" Tien responded while Piccalo gave his sign of respect.  
  
" And latsly this is Yam...CHA!!!!!" Emma said in surprise because she was pushed aside by none other than Yamcha and fell to the floor.  
  
"Well my princess, just to tell you that what ever you need just call me and I'll be at your service!"  
  
While Yamcha was whooing (big words!) poor Kumiko, Emma's head was down and lifting her self up.  
  
"That's it..." Emma said to herself "I'm going to make a face!"  
  
Gohan and Trunks helped her up a little but Emma didn't want help...she wanted revenge.  
  
That was the little problem with Emma, whenever someone would try to do that to Emma or just bug her she would show her anger and has claimed that no one has ever seen her true expression of anger and would have lived to see it, this showed the sense of revenge of the humilliation she had. That was the true feeling a real Saiyan warrior would feel (kinda like Vegeta). Emma stomped to Yamcha with anger inside herself.  
  
She noticed that Kumiko was about to punch Yamcha but caught her fist just in time. Just a couple of inched away from Yamcha's face.  
  
"Emma?" Kumiko asked in concern. And all Emma did was lift her head and gave her a little smile and said "May I Kumiko?"  
  
"...um, sure...be my guest!" said responded.  
  
In that second Emma punched Yamcha with all her strength right in the stomach and Yamcha dobled over and blacked out. All the Z warriors were all very surprised at what Emma did, including Kumiko. Emma then left her room while Goku and Tien tried to help Yamcha up. Vegeta heard Emma go down the stairs and followed her.  
  
"HEY! WOMAN!!!" Vegeta yelled from the top of the stairs.  
  
" For you information Vegi I HAVE a name and it's Emma GOT IT!!!" Emma replied in a screaming way. Vegeta knew that he hated being called Vegi since it reminded him of Bulma.  
  
"Well, where are you going!?" Vegeta asked. But Emma didn't say anything. She just stared at him.  
  
In what seemed like a minute she then said " It's not me who's going anywhere..."  
  
" What?"  
  
"...It's all of us..."  
  
The rest of the Z warriors heard this and just stared down at her in confusion " I hate to say this but we are all going shopping....AGAIN!!!!" she said She then gave them a let's go sign out the door. Strangly they all followed her out the door, ignoring Yamcha's complaint of pain.  
  
"Men are such babies" Jade whisperedKumiko.  
  
One hour later Emma and the rest of Z warriors who where carrying 25 shopping bags in total. They all looked exhausted since they did alot of serious shopping, all the clothing the bought were for boys and guys. She didn't say a word when they entered her house and only lead them to her basement. When they all got down they left all the clothes in a corner of the basement wall. Emma's basement was pretty big, the room was mostly used to do laundry and hang wet clothes to dry. Yet it was rarely visited. In one of the other corners there were about 12 sleeping bags and one normal bed. The room was big enough for all the Z warriors to be in.  
  
" O.k. then...Goku?"Emma asked  
  
"huh?"  
  
" You never got to the point of how long you guys are going to stay in the real world."  
  
" Oh thats right!...Well...I think for the next two years I guess!?"  
  
Emma gave a little shock and was forming a sweatdrop behind her head. This would be a nightmare for Emma to handle...but she knew inside that she could survive with this pack of crazy wolves. This was Emma's great trait besides her strength of heart, her spirit.  
  
" Well then, since that I don't want to hear my mom screaming in my ear about strange men sleeping in her basement, I guess that you guys except Kumiko, Jurio, Piccalo and Jade will have to come to my school on Monday." Emma said.  
  
"This is going to be some two years!" Emma continued to said to herself.  
  
" WHAT!!!!! BUT...BUT...BUT..." All the Z warriors said at the same time.  
  
"NO BUT"S!!!" Emma yelled at them. They all paused in that moment.  
  
" Now, you guys get some rest and I'll tell you what not and what you can do at my school on Tuesday...I'll also have to think of new names for you guys as well...this is going to be a long day."  
  
She then left the room and headed for hers, she sat on her desk, got a piece of paper and wrote down the new names for the Z warriors since she thought that their real names would be poked fun as and would be in big trouble. She wrote down: 1.- Goku - John Armstrong 2.- Vegeta- David Michell 3.- Gohan- Andre Davinson 4.- Trunks- Jason Andersen 5.- Krillen- Noah Gordon 6.- Tien- Lenny Zou 7.- Yamcha- Keith Harrison  
  
"...What the heck have I done...?" She said in shock.  
  
When her whole family got back home and had their dinner she went to her bedroom to sleep since she used alot of her energy when she jumped off the mall roof and was flying to her saftey. Later that day, while evryone was taking a nap, Emma went downstairs and started to make food for the Z warriors. It took her a half an hour to make food enough for a banquet. She went downstairs and found everyone reading a book, except Goku who was just reading a picture she used to read her sisters when they were younger.  
  
" Hey you guys!" she said in a cheerful and gently way.They all turned their heads and found trays full of food.  
  
" Hungry?"  
  
" You bet Emma!!!" they all said at the same time.  
  
" Well then, dig in!!"  
  
They all rushed in and took the food and went back to their places to continue their reading. She gave them a cute smile and gathered all the tray's and went upstairs to out them in the dishwasher. She again went downstairs to bid the Z warriors goodnight.  
  
" Hi guys!"  
  
"Hey Emma!"  
  
"Well, it's 8:46...I think it's time we hit the hay and get some shut eye. Oh and I forgot...Kumiko and Jade will be sleeping in my room, I have two other sleeping bags in my room so you guys can sleep in it, O.K.!!!???"  
  
" Sure Emma...goodnight guys!" Kumiko said with a little wink.  
  
"Goodnight..." They all said. She then headed upstairs.  
  
" Our Angel!" they all said at the same time  
  
" OOOHHHH...that's it your gonna see a new face in the morning!"  
  
"Come on Kumiko, just ignore them!"  
  
Kumiko did as Emma told her to do and followed her to her bedroom. They all turned their lights off and went to sleep, all dreaming of their peaceful dreams. The next day Emma's family went to church except herself because she was pretending to be sick and the rest of her family went of her behalf. When they left Emma jumped out of bed, got in the shower, got dressed and headed downstairs to make breakfast for herself and the rest of the Z warriors.  
  
When she got to the kitchen she say that some one had already made her breakfast and found Goku, Gohan,Vegeta and Trunks all with their cute smiles and said the most annoying thing that came out of their mouths "GOOD MORNING EMMA!!!!" She only stared at them with a small blush on her face but went back to normal, her response was also a smile and walked slowly to them. She went passed all of them and gave each one a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
" That's really sweet of you guys, but didn't you guys already have your breakfast?!"  
  
" Yeah!!! but unfortunately Goku almost broke the microwave trying to make your coffee with milk and sugar!" Trunks responded.  
  
" That's o.k.!! anyone can make a mistake even though Goku has no knowledge of cooking but I forgive you!!"  
  
She then sat down at her seat and started to eat her food. If she was timed it took her about 7 minutes to finish her breakfast. When she was done she found that all the z warriors were staring at her with such weird and scary eyes like they found a crush.  
  
" CAN I help you guys,....mentally!?"  
  
They all fell backwards in embaressment, and Emma gave a little smile and giggle.  
  
Later on that day Emma went to the basement with some books and her cordless internet computer just to show the Z warriors her school, Millburn Middle School. Emma told them that since they were all new and would probably not know were to go in the school she made the decision of letting the Z warriors be in all the clases with her. She told them each about her teachers, want to do and not to do in school, what each subject covers, her best friends, how to act in school, to be careful about the other teenagers in the school who should be stayed away from, girls to stay away from, guys, and above all what you can and not eat at lunch. This took Emma all day to teach the Z warriors about her school.  
  
At night she said her goodnights to everyone,as did the Z warriors and headed upstairs to her room. She got ready to sleep, set her alarm, got out the clothes she was going to wear the next day, took her medicine and finally fell asleep instantly. She was very tired but that didn't stop her into finding the rest of the lost saiyans, tomorrow she was going to find out who and ask them to join her and the Z warriors to save the their universe and her universe as well. 


	3. First Day oh boy

AN:: Hellos, AnimeInzane here!!! This is my very first fic and I'm soo very proud of it! I'm a first time writer but i got some help with it with some of my talented friends! Anywayz, some of these things in the fic are true but I'm not tellan ya what is, even if it might be obvious! Some humor which might not be funny in a way but hey first time so I really suck at this! Warnings: Humor, Ass Kicking adventure, a little bit of romance, and some sadness....seriously.do we really have to go through this? Pairings: None.just your good old none pairing.well maybye some but you have to find out. Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, even if I did I would tell ya! And this is my frist fic so.be nice. please don't sue me...  
  
TWO CROSSED WORLDS  
  
The next morning she got up with the alarm going off at 6:35am and got in the shower. She got out and started to change, she was wearing a black 3/4 shirt labled in blue gems that said Aquarius, her black glitery pants, a black, no sleeve vest and black boots to complete the whole outfit. She went downstairs to have her breakfast, when she was done she went into her mom's car because her mom got in the car before her and was driven to school. She was dropped of at the bridge next to the school and crossed it. She then went inside in silence and walked all the way to her locker in the 8th grade isle at locker #1111. When she was about to open her locker someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around.  
  
" AAHHHH!" She screamed.  
  
" AAHHHH!" That annoying scream could only come out of one person's mouth.  
  
" Goku!!!??? And the rest of you guys!? What the heck of you doing here!!!???"  
  
When she screamed all the students stopped in their track to see what was going on. She then popped in to notice and started to form a sweatdrop and put her hands behind her head just like Goku.  
  
"Ummm....O.K. people you can go back to your social lives now!!" Emma replied.  
  
But none of the students seemed to move, they just kept on staring at them in dead silence.  
  
"........NOW!!!!!!!" She yelled.  
  
By this they got a little startled and went back walking...quickly. The Z warriors stared at Emma in a little bit of a frighted way. She turned to them with a very big, not so happy grin. They went back a little, just in case Emma doesn't jump on them in surprise.To much of Emma's surprise all the Z warriors looked the same but looked more like teenagers and shrunk a little.  
  
" What are you doing here?...I thought I told you to come here on Tuesday...DOES THAT INFORMATION RING A BELL!?"  
  
"Well..." Trunks tried to explain.  
  
" It's just that we were somewhat eager to see what your school looked like and..." Tien said.  
  
She just gave them a pierce look and the expression of a not buying kind of look, this sign showed Tien that he was a really bad lier.  
  
"...*sigh* all right. The real reason we came here was that we got a really strong signal Trunks energy detector or for short, an E.D., anyway the strongest was in the direction you were head and decided to follow you."  
  
Emma was trying to believe them but she had the feeling that they were telling the truth and believed in their story.  
  
"Alright! I believe your story...let me put my stuff away and we will go to my home room."  
  
"......Whats a home room!?" Goku exclaimed  
  
It was two minutes until the first bell rang and Emma was introducing the Z warriors to her teacher. Her home room teacher was Mrs.Ballas, she was also her first period teacher, she taught science.  
  
" Hello Emma!! what can I do for you? Huh!...who are your friends?" she asked.  
  
" Well, these are they people who I want you to meet, they are the new students, they are going to be in your first period class with us!'  
  
"OOOHHHHH! I see! We'll its nice to meet you all!"  
  
"Its nice to meet you to Mrs.Ballas!" Trunks said with a little bow.  
  
"Thank you, so where did you move from?" she said curiosly  
  
"Ummmm....." They all said.  
  
"Well actually, they ALL came from Japan!"Emma then jumped in.  
  
"Really!? That must be very exiting...It's a little scary to move to place so far away from your real home! But we all hope that you all will consider Millburn a home too!" " Thank you very much!" they all said at the same time.  
  
"BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!" The school bell sounded.  
  
" No, no don't get startled! Its just the bell!" Emma exclaimed  
  
" Don't worry!"  
  
Every student in MMS had reported to their home room's to begin the day with the morning announcement. The morning announcement started with the Pledge of Alligence, later the news for the sixth, seventh and lastly the eighth graders.  
  
" This announcement is for the eigth graders only: The eigth grade lunch will change at the second marking period according to home rooms. Next, picture day will be two weeks from now so send in your picture day forms. Lastly, this friday is the eigth grade TGIF at Club Teen curtsey of Mr.Downs. That's all and have a great day!"  
  
" Hey Emma!" Vegeta asked in a low voice.  
  
" What, what is it!?"  
  
"What is this TGIF?"  
  
"Well, TGIF is a party in school were you can play games, eat and dance. Mostly the dances are fast track, but sometimes the dj can put in slow dances which a girl and a boy dances really slowly but in all its really fun."  
  
"So in short its just a party held for your amusment and pleasure?"  
  
"....you could put it that way! Damn he smart." Emma replied to herself in the last part  
  
The second bell rang and everyone left the room except for Emma. Then a boy came up to Emma, he was short, a cute little friend to have, with brown hair and blue is green eyes. *sigh*  
  
" Hi Emma!"  
  
" Justin!! Whatup!!??"  
  
" Nothing much except that I got to watch that special DBZ movie on Saturday!"  
  
" WHAT!!!??? I my god I missed it!! oh no!"  
  
" Hey don't worry Emma! Thankfully I recorded it without my brother messing it up!"  
  
"OH Justin!! your the best!!"  
  
"Don't mention it! Here...I brought the tape for you!"  
  
" Thanks Justin! Your the ultimate best!, Hey Justin...do you want to see Dragonball Z: The Live-Action Movie with me and my friends on Saturday at 5:15!?"  
  
" Yeah!! I've been waiting for the day it would come out!"  
  
" Yeah so did I!"  
  
" Thanks for inviting me Emma!"  
  
"Your welcome!"  
  
Justin then left the homeroom and Emma still had her smile on her face. She turned to Z warriors and found something very unusual, they all gave her a very jealous face.  
  
"....What!?...Oh I see...your jealous aren't you!?"  
  
"Nani!!! us...jealous!! Of course not woman, we just..." Vegeta yelled.  
  
"How dare you judge my friends like that!!! Do you really think I can't take care of my self!!?? Well, you are wrong!!! Justin is my best guy friend and expect you to respect that!!!" she replied.  
  
She walked to her seat and took out her stuff to start her science class. She was very upset and pretended that the Z warriors were even there.  
  
" Come on Emma...we didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Trunks tried to explain.  
  
But Emma just turned her head away to show she was still mad at them and wasn't going to forgive them soon. Then Mrs.Ballas walked up to the Z warriors.  
  
"Hey guys why don't you take your new seats. You can all sit wherever you want since I'm changing the students seats today except for Emma and Sammantha."  
  
The Z warriors did as Mrs.Ballas and chose their new seats, which their new seats were around where Emma and Sammantha were supposed to sit. Then the rest of the students came into the room and sat in their seats, one of the students who came in was Sammantha or Sam. She was a short (about 5'2), looked hispanic, a brunet with bangs, skinny, and had nice clothes.  
  
"Hi Emma!! Whatsup!!!" she paused "...what's wrong...are you crying?" She said in concern.  
  
" Huh!...Oh nothing, its just that I got something in my eye this morning and it still bothers me" she replied hiding her tears from her friend.  
  
"...Oh, O.K."  
  
The third bell sounded off and everyone was in their seats ready to start the day. "Alright class,"Mrs.Ballas started off with everyone attention. "Today we all have to clear our desks so we can all start on our experiment!"  
  
Everyone did as she said and cleared their desks for the experiment. The Z warriors were very curious to know what this "experiment" was and did the same thing as the other students were.  
  
"Oh and students...I forgot to tell you that we have 7 new class mates from Japan! Their names are John Armstrong (Goku), David Michell (Vegeta), Andre Davinson (Gohan), Jason Andersen (Trunks), Noah Gordon (Krillen), Lenny Zou (Tien), and Keith Harrison (Yamcha)!" Mrs.Ballas said.  
  
All the Z warriors said "Hi!" Emma started to get annoyed when all the girls stared at them and started to their girlish gigles.  
  
"All right then class since we all got to meet our new students we can start...today we all will experience the joy of the human anatomy...but unfortunatlly the school's stupid department ran out of already dead frogs, so instead we will cut open an already dead squirrels!!"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!" Trunks screamed and then fainted.  
  
"Oh my god, Trunks!!!" Emma screamed and ran to Trunks's side to see if he was all right.  
  
"Trunks, Trunks can you hear me!?" Trunks the began to wake up and saw Emma above him.  
  
"Am I in heaven?..."  
  
"Huh!?" Emma replied in a weird expression. She new Trunks was being romantic..but that really was a pathetic line.  
  
"Who is Trunks!?" Mrs.Ballas said to herself.  
  
"Jason are you alright!" Mrs.Ballas who also ran to see if he was O.K.  
  
"He's alright Mrs.Ballas, he just got a little bit shocked because he has never heard of disecting squirrels before...to tell you the truth...neither have I!"  
  
"Oh I guess you didn't get the joke did you?"  
  
"No...not really!" Emma said.  
  
"That's ok!! instead we will dissect frogs...I would never dream of dissecting a poor little squirrels!"  
  
She then left Emma and Trunks to get the class under control.  
  
"Hey Emma?" Trunks said very softly. Emma began to blush a little.  
  
"Thanks...I hope you can forgive me and the guys about what we did to you a little while ago?"  
  
"....of course, I could never get mad at you big lugs! You meant allot to me... and I thank you guys about being apart of my life." She said in a soft way and gave Trunks a soft punch to the face to show that he was forgiven.  
  
She then helped Trunks up on his feet and headed to their seat which Emma was ignoring the pack of girls who where following Trunks to his seat. The rest of the period went very well and only some of the times the Z warriors got to answer some of the questions, in which they all got right. The bell rang indicating that the first period was over and that the students had to go to their second period class which to Emma was Study Hall. She was about to enter the room a guy stood in her way with a very mysterious smile. He was a little bit shorter then Emma with spikey hair and baggy clothes (that really was the guys style.kinda sad..no?).  
  
This dude's name was Brett Boffard, and girls claimed he was the cutie of the school. "Hey there Emma, whach ya doin!?" he said with a cool voice trying to impress Emma.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you Brett but if you really must know, I'm going to 2nd period."  
  
"Ohhhh, I see, are we in a bad mood today, huh princess?"  
  
"Please Brett! Don't flatter yourself.its pathetic as it is!"  
  
"How about a litle kiss to make you feel better...I heard you don't have a boyfriend!"  
  
To Emma, she hated it when Brett would try to hit on her and was hoping that the Z warriors would just jump in and defend her but unfortunately they all were surrounded by girly girls, so there wasn't much they could do for her.  
  
"Well, how a bout it Emma?!"  
  
Emma was making a fist but decided that this would be the end of him hitting of her. "O.K. Brett...you win, but on one condition...I'll give YOU a surprise after school, O.K?" she said.  
  
"Alright Emma...see ya later cutie!" he left and gave a wink at Emma, this really disgusted her very much. It was one minute until the bell would ring.  
  
"Oh no!! Hey you guys we have to go, NOW!!!!"  
  
The Z warriors ran to Emma, ran away from the girls and walked very fast to the 2nd period room. They all reached there just in time huffing and puffing from exhaustion. The teacher for that class was a very tall man named Mr.Swenson, he was incharge of the Study Hall class.  
  
"Emma, is something the matter?" he asked.  
  
"Huh, oh no Mr.Swenson its just that the new students from Japan just got a little lost and I almost got lost myself from telling them what to do!"  
  
"Well this is unusual! I didn't get informed that we were getting new students!?"  
  
"Mabye the office didn't tell you yet!"  
  
"That's true, but what the heck? Welcome to Millburn Middle School boys!"  
  
The warriors bowed to him and all said "hello".  
  
They all went to their new seats around Emma. In Emma's class were three of her good friends, Sammantha from science and two other ones named Katie and Liz. One of Emma's friends who seemed to be curious about the boys was Emma's close friend, Elizabeth or also called Liz. She then went to Emma and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"Hey Emma! Who are these friends of yours? They are kind of cute!"  
  
As many people know, Saiyans have very sensitive ears and Gohan was one of the guys who listened to that sentence and blushed.  
  
"Liz, SHUTUP!!!!" She yelled in her ear.  
  
"Well sorry Emma!! just wanted to know who they were!" Liz replied with some pain in her ear. Vegeta, who was just sitting behind Emma secretly heard the two talking and started to get annoyed. Emma and Liz were continued their conversation and were still an the subject about him and the other Z warriors. He was sooo annoyed that he would scream any second.  
  
" So Emma, why don't you introduce me to your friends?!"  
  
"O.K. Liz...hey David this is my friend..."  
  
" I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOUR WOMENLY THOUGHTS OR CONVERSATIONS!!!!!" He screamed.  
  
Emma fell off her seat by Vegeta's sound waves that it could have destroyed her ear and Mr.Swenson's! Mr.Swenson then walked to Vegeta and told him something.  
  
" Mr.Michell, I don't ever do this to new students but I have no choice but to give you detention on Thursday."  
  
"What the hell!!! What do you mean a detention!!!???"  
  
"You heard me, you have a detention on thursday!" Mr.Swenson.  
  
"But..."  
  
"David!...Cool It and chill!" Emma said to Vegeta with a disappointed face. Surprisingly Vegeta did as she said and sat back down on his seat.  
  
"Hahah! Smooth Vegeta!!" Goku whispered in his ear.  
  
"Oh Shut up!" he replied.  
  
Later on in the period Emma wanted to talk to them and introduce them to her friends Liz, Katie and Sam. She had to find the right moment and had the oppertunity when Mr.Swenson was reading his book.  
  
" Hey, you guys can I introduce you to some of my friends, o.k.?"  
  
"O.k. Emma!" Trunks replied.  
  
" O.k.! hey Kiz, Katie, Sam let me introduce to the new students, this dudes name is David, the guy behind him is John, the pretty boy here is Jason, next is the kind-hearted Andre, then is Noah, Lenny, and Keith."  
  
"Hi!" the girls said.  
  
"Hello!" the Z warriors replied.  
  
"Now that we all know each other I guess we can go back to work now!"  
  
The last couple minutes of Study Hall the girls got to know the Z warriors a little more and seemed really nice to each other. Emma was a little impatient though because she needed to talk to her friends Jenny and Pamela to tell them the story about the Z warriors and why they were here. The bell rang and Emma then had to go to her computer class on the other end of the school.  
  
She rushed the guys to hurry so that she could introduce them to her computer teacher, her name was Mrs.Bagish, she was medium height, brown-haired, brown eyes, and very smart on technology. She got there in time and showed her the Z warriors. When the third period bell rang the class had begun, everything went well and Emma even got some help from Trunks because he too was a computer wiz. Emma was starting to be releaved because every time her computer class was over Jenny would wait for her outside the room. The rest of the period went by even though Goku and Vegeta where having trouble coroperating with the computers but thankfully Mrs.Bagish taught them and saved the school from total destruction. The bell rang, Emma had saved her document and ran outside to find Jenny, as like Emma said Jenny was right outside the room waiting for her.  
  
"Oh my god Jenny, you have no idea what a day I have been having!"  
  
"And its only been the morning classes!" She replied.  
  
"Hey Emma!" someone shouted.  
  
"Huh!?"  
  
"Emma why did you have to run off like that, don't you know that we could have lost you!?"  
  
" Hey Emma who is your friend!?" Vegeta asked very slowly while staring at Jenny and pushing everyone else away to get a better look at Emma's friend.  
  
" oh.This is my friend Jenny."  
  
" Oh...it is very nice to meet Jenny!" Vegeta said while bowing and blushing at the same time.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, heheh!" she said in a weird way.  
  
"Come on Jenny we are going to be late for Spanish class!"  
  
"Oh right!!!"  
  
"Come on you guys we are going to be late!"  
  
"Why Emma!? Why do we have to be in the classes in such a short time!?" Krillen said.  
  
"....Lets put it this way! If we are late we all get a general!!" she said with a grin.  
  
" AAHHHHH!!!! well then lets go!!!" all the Z warriors grabbed Emma and Jenny and all of them ran to Emma and Jenny's Spanish class as fast as they could. Meanwhile at their Spanish class the "so called" popular girls were entering with a crowd of guys following them, these preppy girls were Gabby F., Erin J., Erica M., Lauren M., Julie S., and Samantha W. Unfortunately for them they were going to be trampled over by a Z warrior stampede.  
  
"G...Goku, GOKU!!!STOP!" Emma yelled.  
  
The Z warriors then stopped and started to pant. Emma got up from the ground and look to see if she was in the right class room. To her asmasment it was, they were amazingly in the right class.  
  
"Wow...thank goodness we are all in the right class.  
  
" Um...Emma" a voice popped up.  
  
" Yes Senora Moreno?"  
  
Senora Moreno was Emma and Jenny's Spanish teacher, she had dirty blonde hair, medium height, looked liked she was in the late 30's and wore glasses.  
  
"would you please get off of Gabby's hair!" she contiuned.  
  
" Ohh...oops!!! sorry Gabby!coughcoughnotcoughcough..." Emma did do as Senora Moreno asked and told Jenny to go her seat and tell her the whole story. Meanwhile Trunks's E.D. was vibrating and was pointing straight at Jenny...hmmm, very strange, thankfully none of the students or the teacher saw the E.D *hint,hint,nudge,nudge,wink,wink*.  
  
"Senora Moreno, these guys are new students from Japan, they all moved here last week!"  
  
"Ohh, very interesting...Ustedes hablan un poco de espanol?"  
  
"........Nani!?...." they all replied.  
  
"Um, they don't have the intelligence to speak Spanish yet Senora Moreno!"  
  
" Oh, o.k. well don't worry you will learn fast! Emma, Jenny..."  
  
The two girls looked at Senora Moreno to see what see wanted, to Emma she thought Senora Moreno was going to ask them something she or Jenny wouldn't enjoy.  
  
" Since you two seem to have the best grades in class you too will tutor the new students and will stop as soon as they catch up with the rest of us."  
  
"Sure o.k.!" Jenny replied  
  
" This is wrong!" Emma said softly.  
  
"What!?" Senora Moreno responded.  
  
" Umm, I said this is great!" she said quickly  
  
The Z warriors went to their new seats and class begun, it was really annoyinf though because Emma and Jenny could hear the girls giggling and talking about how...cute the Z warriors were which made Emma want to throw up. The class went well and Emma still had to tell Jenny something.  
  
"Jenny!!"  
  
"Huh, whatsup Emma!?"  
  
"Jenny...umm...remind me after school that I have to talk to you and Pamela about something really important!!?? o.k?"  
  
" sure Emma, but why can't you tell me know?"  
  
" Because I need you and Pamela the story and the story is pretty long so you don't want to be late for class because of the story now do you?"  
  
"I guess not!"  
  
"good now go to your next class, we only have 3 more minutes left!"  
  
"o.k.! see ya later!!"  
  
Emma then waved to her friend and turned to the Z warriors with a kind smile on her face and walked past them in a fast pace.  
  
"Come one guys, we only have 3 minutes until the next bell rings and this time try not to step on my classmates or hurt them...that's my job!"  
  
The Z warriors and Emma rushed a s fast as they could to the next class which was Social Studies, the teacher in that class was Mr.Percell. Mr.Purcell was a serious guy, he could be fun at some times but mostly serious, not to mention very tall, and always wore glasses. Emma did the some to Mr.Purcell as the other classes and introduced the Z warriors to the classmates without hearing serious moaning from any serious accident caused by the Z warriors, clumsy as they are. The class went by fine, without any trouble, this both made Emma a little nervous and happy. She was a little nervous because she was afraid that if she let down her gaurd at that peaceful time the Z warriors would probably cause havoc, happy because during the class they weren't causing chaos.  
  
The bell rang, the class was over and Emma and the Z warriors now had to go to Health class, later it was 20 minutes in the auditorium, 20 minutes at lunch, then math class, and finally English class. Emma rushed out of the class as soon as the bell rang.  
  
"You guys, HURRY UP!!!"  
  
"Emma, you told us that when we are in a rush we can not hurt, bump, hit, or kill any of the students in the school because if we do then we get detention!" Goku replied. " Well guess what!? If we are late to this class we will all have something worse then a detention...we will have to stay in school until 4 o'clock and do absolutly nothing for a week!!" she yelled back.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!" they all replied. Then Goku had a great idea (which was hard to believe) and decided that it would be faster and allot safer for the group to not get a detention. Goku then ran a little faster to catch up with Emma and pulled her in the boys bathroom without letting else see and making sure no one was in the room. He pulled Emma in and told the Z warriors to go in the boys room too.  
  
"GOKU! YOU KNOW THAT I"M A GIRL AND I"M NOT ALLOWED IN HERE!"  
  
She yelled in the top of her lungs but all the Z warriors shushed her. Vegeta then said something behind Emmas' back but in a low voice since he didn't want Emma to hear, but unfortunatly for him...she did.  
  
"Really Emma,you are a girl!? Gee, I just realized."  
  
"...What...the hell.did you say?" She replied to him in an angry and slow way. "Hmm, nothing I'm just saying you are not a girl!"  
  
"WHY YOU!!" Emma was going to attack him with all her strength but Goku,Trunks, and Gohan held her back. It was really hard for them to keep her in control since she was moving around allot.  
  
"Emma,Emma calm down!" Goku said.  
  
"CALM IS NOT IN MY DICTIONARY!!!"  
  
"Emma we have less than two minutes until the bell rings...now if you don't want you or us to be late then I suggest that you don't go crazy, besides...you can hurt and pumil Vegeta later!"  
  
"...o.k., but what do you have up your sleeves to get to my class in less than two minutes?" Emma asked in curiosity  
  
" Hehehe...we will use my instant transmission!"  
  
"Oh wow!" Emma said.  
  
"Hey that's a great idea Goku, that's using that your very small brain of yours!" Krillen exclaimed.  
  
" Alright Goku, now come on we have to get to the class in time!"  
  
"O.K. Trunks! Now come on everybody hold on to me and Emma I'll need your help for this!"  
  
Emma jerked her head and wondered what he needed. She stepped forward to him and put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Alright Emma, I need you to calm your mind, close your eyes, and picture your class, o.k.?" he said softly.  
  
"Alright!" Emma did just as he said and Goku lifted his two fingers to his forehead as well as put his other hand on Emma's forehead and did his instant transmission. The last thing Emma remembered was that she was in the boys bathroom and suddenly opened her eyes and found herself in front of the class and her jaw opened a little.  
  
"So...is this the place Emma?" Trunks asked her.  
  
"........" She then smiled "Yes! Now come on, lets go in!"  
  
The Z warriors did as Emma said and went inside the room, Emma again introduced the Z warriors to her teacher, Mr.Childs and to the other classmates. Then the Z warriors were informed that the class they were in was Health class and were told to sit were ever they wanted. The girly-girls kept waving to the Z warriors to sit near them, but all the Z warriors did was form a sweatdrop, as well as Emma and gave this really disgusted face. She then walked to her seat which was next to this girl she seemed very happy to see and the same girl the Z warriors saw in Study Hall (Liz) .The girl she was most happy to see was a girl named Pamela. When Goku turned to ask Emma something he saw Pamela and all he did was stare at her. Pamela was a very pretty girl with brownish hair and some dirty blonde highlights. She had nice features for such a girl at her age, and seemed very nice.  
  
"Wow...who's that .damn...she's very pretty!" Goku said in his head. He didn't notice that Pamela was still talking to Emma, and Pamela had a very important question for her.  
  
"Hey Emma, who are those new guys that you introduced?"  
  
"Hah! Well, the are the new guys from Japan and they have to go to every class with me!"  
  
"Wow, that must be hard! And I don't usually admitt this but they are kind of, but only a little bit cute." Emma just looked at Pamela and slowly stared at the ceiling.  
  
"...God Help me!" she replied looking at the ceiling in disappointment.  
  
"Hey it's not my fault!"  
  
"It's o.k.! Hey do you want to introduce you to some of them?"  
  
"Umm, sure o.k."  
  
"Alright, hey Joh..." Emma then suddenly stopped. She had found out that Goku was starring at something, but it wasn't her, she then found out that he was starring at the person next to her...Pamela!! Emma started to again form a seatdrop, Pamela then noticed and looked at Goku, she began to blush a little and was also staring to form a seatdrop as well. Emma then waved her hand infront of Goku face to see if he would react but unfortunatly it didn't work, she then sighed.  
  
"O.k. then John...no lunch for you!"  
  
"...WHAT!!!???" he yelled. The whole class looked to see who screamed and Goku put his hands slowly behind his head and laughed a bit.  
  
"Ummm...I'm very sorry Mr.Childs sir but I didn't understand that last part you just said." he said to the class.  
  
"Uhh, sure John I'll repeat it, but next time you scream in my class room I won't let you get off that easy!"  
  
"Yes sir!!" Goku replied. He then sat back down in his seat and lowered his head and blushed in embarrassment. The girly-girls started to again giggle about how cute the Z warriors were, but Goku of the others didn't notice, unfortunatlly for Emma she kept on getting sicker and sicker every time she heard the girly-girls giggle. The health class went well so far, all the Z warriors were paying attention to Mr.Childs very well ... except for one who has already departed the real world and into la-la land! And of coaurse it was none other than...Goku (as usual)!! He was snoring with his head between his folded arms and was fast asleep.  
"Now class to make short of what I said of today's lesson is that some teenagers and even adults have to know and control themselves of their eating, but I'm not saying what you can and can't eat, you can go ahead but the must know that too less of calories in your body is very bad...but also too much calories in your body is worse...you can gain allot of weight by just eating like all the food that is fit for a royal banquet!" Mr.Childs said to the class, but unfortunately Goku seemed to have overhead the conversation and went into a frenzy! "WHAT!!!!!" Goku screamed so loud it would have broken Emma's and Pamela's sensitive eardrums very easily. When Goku finished screaming he accidently (more like he was clumsy enough) fell from his seat and hit his head. All the girly-girls ran to Goku to trying to help him up. He then reached out his hand so someone could pull him up, much to his surprise Pamela grabbed his hand, he looked up and stared up to the girl he had been admiring in the beginning of the class.  
  
"Hey John...are you o.k.?" Pamela said to him in a sweet and cute way.  
  
"Uhh...yeah, thank you!" The girly-girls were staring at Goku and Pamela in confusion, they all thought how can a really cute guy fall for a girl like Pamela.  
  
"Well,Well John..." when Mr.Childs popped up infront of the group.  
  
"Looks like you seemed to have earned some popularity...and a detention!"  
  
"Damn." Goku said to himself. He then turned to Pamela who had a sorriness in her eyes. He blushed at the site  
  
"Damn.."  
  
"Poor guy!"Pamela said to herself as well as giggling to herself.  
  
"What a baka, getting a detention like me......wait if he has a detention like me then that means...I'm goin to be stuck with that third-class baka after school...NOOOOO!!" Vegeta said to himself but was going to scream and yell at Goku after Health class. The rest of the time in class went with no toubles at all...even though it was only 10 minutes left of class.  
  
When the bell rang all the students ran out, 50% of the students would either go to their lunch and the other 50% they would have to go to the auditorium and stay there for 20 minutes (it was the school rule) so they could socialize with their friends and sometimes do their homework. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Tien, Yamcha, Krillen, Pamela and Emma walked out of the room without trampling anybody as well as causing small injuries and unfortunate accidents. They all headed to the auditorium which was only above the Health class..the morning classes.are.all too...early..damn it.. 


	4. The end of the day, the start of a new l...

AN:: Hellos, AnimeInzane here!!! This is my very first fic and I'm soo very proud of it! I'm a first time writer but I got some help with it with some of my talented friends! Anywayz, some of these things in the fic are true but I'm not telling ya what is, even if it might be obvious! Some humor which might not be funny in a way but hey first time so I really suck at this! Warnings: Humor, Ass Kicking adventure, a little bit of romance, and some sadness....seriously.do we really have to go through this? Pairings: None.just you're good old none pairing.well maybe some but you have to find out. Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ; even if I did I would tell ya! And this is my first fic so.be nice. please don't sue me...  
  
TWO CROSSED WORLDS  
  
Emma was moving her head around like she was looking for someone and the Z warriors were wondering who, while Emma was looking around she and the rest of the gang heard a whistle...but it was a whistle very familiar to Emma and she didn't look very happy about it. She turned to see if it was the same person who usually did his sexy whistle and it was Brett. Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan had remembered the guy, when they were all headed to Mr. Swenson period 2 class. They remembered that Brett looked like he was hitting on Emma and wasn't very happy that he did. "Hey there cutie! Why don't you sit by me today, so we can...ya know...talk a little?" Emma was grinning her teeth and lowered her head and was trying to control her temper.  
  
"Hey!!!" some group's familiar voice popped up.  
  
"Jenny...Phyllis...Jackie, Pamela and...The guys!?" Emma said to herself.  
  
"Why don't you leave Emma alone huh!?" Jenny yelled.  
  
"Don't you get it Brett!? She doesn't like you!" Phyllis yelled a little louder.  
  
"Or is your brain to slow to understand that!" Jackie followed up.  
  
"Actually Jackie I don't think he even has a brain!" Pamela then caught up!  
  
"Hey Emma, do you want us to take care of him for you?" Vegeta said behind Emma.  
  
"Because if you do just say the magic word!" Goku said while he was in front of her.  
  
"...NO!!" Emma yelled. Everyone then froze in confusion, if Emma didn't like the guy why was he sticking up for him?  
  
"...Please...let's just go to our seat you guys..."Emma said in a low voice but loud enough for her friends to hear her.  
  
She started to walk to her seat which was on the other side of the auditorium and her friends followed her, and so did the Z warriors. Brett was then looking at them and then a face of confusion.  
  
"Emma why did you let Brett go!?" Pamela said to her.  
  
"Yeah! Why didn't you want to defend yourself?" Emma's best friend Phyllis followed.  
  
"It's not like you!" Jenny continued, but all Emma could do was look down at her hands.  
  
"I think..." Goku's voice popped up and the girls turned their heads to see Goku.  
  
" Emma, gave mercy to that guy for the first time and didn't want to start a fight...THAT"S A FIRST!!!" He said cheerfully. Again feeling the happiness of her friends she smiled to them in gratitude.  
  
"Hey Emma..." Phyllis says. She then turns to see Phyllis.  
  
"Who are these guys? Are they new students?"  
  
"Yep!" Emma replied.  
  
"You got it!" Jenny and Pamela said at the same time.  
  
"So...who are they!?" Jackie exclaimed.  
  
Jenny, Emma and Pamela told their friends about Goku and the rest of the guys (ya know they are all from Japan, moved here last week, have to go to all of Emma's classes, blah, blah, and blah). All the girls put on their approval and nice faces to the guys and introduced themselves to the Z warriors; they all had made new friends.  
  
"Hey Emma did you finish seeing Fruits Basket?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Yes! It was great I loved it!!" she replied.  
  
"Great I'm glad you did!"  
  
"Hey Emma, Jenny you guys have to see the RayEarth DVD's my mom bought me yesterday!"  
  
"OMG! PAMELA YOUR THE BEST!!!" they both hugged Pamela.  
  
"My god...those cartoon freaks are so obsessed with drawings and some pathetic cartoons!" Vegeta said to himself out loud.  
  
"What...was that?" Jenny turned slowly to face Vegeta.  
  
"Nothing...just that you are all Anime freaks Woman!!" he yelled.  
  
"Hey! MY NAME'S NOT WOMAN!!! IT'S JENNY!!!" Jenny screamed at him and stretching a short rubber band at his face and shot it in the middle of the face.  
  
"AHHH, AHHH IT BURNS DAMMIT!!!!" Vegeta yells in pain.  
  
"HAHAHAHAH!!!! IN YOUR FACE!!! VIVA LA FREAKS AND ANIME LOVERS!!*Our motto* Jenny said while giving a victory sign...not to mention making everyone to form a sweat drop.  
  
When the 20 minutes were up all the students were starting to leave to auditorium.  
  
"Hey wo-!" Vegeta yelled at Emma, but Emma turned around sharply starring coldly at him.  
  
"Umm...where is everyone going!?"  
  
"Were going to have our lunch right now."  
  
"YYYYAAAAYYYY!!!!" Goku said in a loud voice while screaming up and down and doing a victory dance. Phyllis then went behind Goku and slapped him on the back of his head.  
  
"Thank you soooo much Phyllis!" Emma said and hugged her best friend.  
  
"OOWW!!! That hurts!!" Goku whimpered.  
  
"Well that's what happens when someone ticks us off...but you are very lucky that I didn't hit you in the back of your head because if I did...you would say more than just an owe!" Emma said to Goku with a mysterious expression on her face. It gave a chill down Goku's spine and Emma continued to give him an icy glare, no expression at all.  
  
"Hey Emma!!" Christina said all the way at the Auditorium entrance, Emma snapped out and turned to see her friends.  
  
"Come on! You and they guys are going to miss lunch!!!"  
  
"WHAT!!!! Come on you guys!! Move it or else all the good food will be taken!!" Goku yelled and ran as fast as he could, so what else is new? All of the friends hurried to the cafeteria and got to their own table and put down their stuff and headed on line.  
  
"O.k. you guys, I have $90.00 with me I'll give each of you $10.00 and buy your food but don't spend it all...especially Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan!"  
  
"Huh!?" Jenny said behind Emma and Emma got shocked.  
  
"Emma...aren't those the names of the Saiyans in Dragonball Z!?" "Umm...yeah they are but you know...that I decided to call them that as their nicknames since they all fit the description of the Z warriors! Heheh...heheh!" forming a sweat drop.  
  
"Oh! o.k.! That's kinda cute! I mean I have to agree with you, like for example David, he has the biggest attitude in the galaxy just like that short and arrogant Saiyan Prince Vegeta!!"  
  
"WHAT!!! WHY YOU!!" Vegeta yelled at Jenny and was about to charge at her but thankfully Goku and Tien were holding him back.  
  
Vegeta was still trying to go after Jenny and then in a flash a hand went right at his face and left a really big and red handprint on his face. Everyone was shocked at what happened, Vegeta then turned to see who slapped him and found himself staring at a person he wouldn't exactly expect (well actually allot of people did)...Emma! She then put he head down and headed to the cafeteria line without saying a word. Vegeta then rubbed his cheek since it did hurt; Jenny and Pamela then ran after their friend. Emma was standing in the corner head down and if she was an anime character then her eyes...disappeared!  
  
"Emma? Are you o.k.?" Pamela asked her on concern.  
  
But Emma didn't respond and was still in her dark and moody state. She had gotten upset at Vegeta since he was taking things to seriously, sure he did sound annoying sometimes on TV. but in real life he was ten thousand times more annoying!  
  
"Hey! Emma!!" a voice popped in front them.  
  
"DAVID!" Jenny stated.  
  
"What do you?" "BE QUIET JEN!" Vegeta yelled back at her and cut her words, she then just stopped her about-to-be-argument.  
  
"Emma?" he said softly yet stiff.  
  
"...What do you want in my peaceful and normal life?" which Vegeta knew she was being sarcastic.  
  
"Look...I'm...I'msorryIstartedthefight..." Vegeta said in a low voice.  
  
Emma then looked up in a big surprise "...what...?"  
  
"I'm sorry! There happy!?"  
  
She stared at him .To her amazement, Vegeta...the Prince of all Saiyans...was apologizing for his actions...how could turn she turn the other cheek*well very simple really, you just turn your neck and since the face or head is connected to it, it-.o.k. I'll shut up now*. Even he was being a jerk at the time but she then suddenly found Vegeta apologizing.maybe the fact that she was in their lives as well.they started to develop more respect.  
  
"Yes...I am happy...maybe you aren't such a bad guy after all Ve- David." Emma then went in line with a small but seeable smile, Vegeta felt well about what he did and then Jenny passed by him and stopped. She too gave him a smile and Vegeta then gave a very small blush and then turned to the other line to get his food. At the time when all the friends were eating it was not a very enjoyable one...they ate like they usually did in the Anime world. They gobbled down all the food in less then 5 minutes since the good food in the cafeteria wasn't expensive and so with $10.00 you could get allots of food...and that's what they did.  
  
"*munch, chew, swallow* Wow Emma! *bite, chew* the food here*swallow* is really good!" Goku said between his bites.  
  
But he wasn't the only one enjoying his food. While they were eating groups of students stood in awe as the bottomless Saiyans were devouring their food.  
  
"Umm...Emma" Jackie said in amazement.  
  
Emma didn't pay attention since she was still watching the Z warriors eat, but she snapped out of it and responded to her friend.  
  
"Yeah!?"  
  
"Do Japanese people...eat like this?"  
  
"Well...these guys aren't like normal Japanese people."  
  
"Oh...how!?"  
  
"Heheh lets just say they aren't human!"  
  
"...do you know you sound really scary when you say that?" Pamela says to Emma.  
  
"We know!" Goku and Vegeta said at the same time giving Emma this mysterious face.  
  
Ignoring the crowd of students looking at them Emma and co. left the lunchroom heading to their next classes. For Emma, her next class was math and was very happy to go since her close friends Pamela, Jenny, and Phyllis. On the way Goku asked Pamela in a stuttering way like a teenager would normally do to talk to their major crush *XP*  
  
"Umm...Pamela...um...w-what class are...we going to?"  
  
"Oh we are going to math class!" Time froze around Goku as he stood still in the middle of the hall way.  
  
"EEMMMMAAAA!" he screamed and ran to Emma as well as falling to the ground and grabbing Emma's leg!  
  
"Ahh! KAKOROTTO! Get off of my leg you THIRD CLASS BAKA!!!" Goku blinked. He then look up to see he was grabbing the wrong person, instead he was grabbing the leg off a very ticked off Saiyan No Ouji who was just about to make sure that Goku never had the strength to eat anything.ever again.  
  
"He.he" he dashed away from Vegeta's death trap and ran to grab Emma's legs. Of course to Emma that was a very uncomfortable position to be in.but of coarse when do you ever have a bishonen grabbing your legs, making you blush and you losing balance and about to fall to the ground face first. She yelped while shaking her leg to loosen Goku tight grip from her leg.  
  
"PLEASE EMMA!! I DON'T WANT TO MATH CLASS!!...you know I suck at it!"  
  
"GO-, um...I MEAN JOHN! GET OFF!!" Goku then finally let go of her after 3 minutes and Emma put her evil and scary face *which is not a pleasant sight to see*. She then lowered her arm to grab a part of Goku's shirt and pulled his face to hers and their noses almost touched.  
  
"You touch me you will not live to do it again...got it!?" Goku then quickly nodded his head and Emma let go of him. Emma and co. entered the math class in one piece since that masquerade.  
  
The bell rang and the Math teacher, Mrs.Seifer came in and started her day off with the class with what they were going to do. Emma then (blah, blah, blah, told the class about the z warriors, I'm too lazy to repeat myself). The class went by very well and for many DBZ fans should know that Gohan was again the brains of the class. He tried not to but he somewhat showed off to the class with the big brain of his (you...you...smarty pants!!) Emma wasn't really paying attention since she was too excited that she had one more period too go until the school day was over.  
  
The math class finished after the 8th period bell rang and Emma rushed to her 9th period. Unfortunately for some of the students of the eighth grade was somewhat trampled over by her fast speed. She arrived to her last class in 60 seconds as the first student in her 9th period class with behind her was a group of tired out warriors.  
  
"Opps!! Sorry guys! Heheh!" She snickered at them.  
  
"Oh man, as soon as we get to her house...I'm going to kill her!!" Vegeta remarked in his head.  
  
The last class of the day began (English class) to Emma it was somewhat boring to her and had not much interest in it. This class confused the ever so curious Goku...not to mention a very good baka. While all the students were paying attention to their lessons Vegeta and Goku were planning a little something for Emma during class. They were all trying to find the right moment for Emma and for them Emma felt a little thirsty. She left her seat and asked her teacher, Mrs.Stawski to go get a drink...unfortunately for Emma Goku sat behind her. When she was close to leaving the room, Goku stuck his leg out and tripped Emma. Emma exclaimed in fright and was expecting the pain of the floor but it never came. To much to Emma and the Z warriors surprise Emma was caught by one of her good guy friends, Ross. Ross, was your normal guy, smart, nice boy to have as a friend. Tall *Emma hates the fact that she's short even thought she's 5'5* brown, red head glasses and comforting smile.  
  
"O man! Thanks Ross! That was really nice of you! But you know.you could put me up!" Emma said in a very kind way.  
  
"Hey no prob Emma! Couldn't let ya fall!" he replied. To Emma she really liked her guy friends and they liked her as well, to much to her surprise Emma had more guy friends then friends who are girls (you say tomboy I'll hunt you down and tie that big tongue in your big mouth around your neck...twice!!!). Emma then went back to her seat...head down.  
  
*telepathically*  
  
Goku and Vegeta...as soon as we all get home...I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU THE EARFULL TIME OF YOUR LIFE!  
  
*ends telepathic message*  
  
Goku and Vegeta both sighed in sadness; Gohan then leaned forward and whispered to both Vegeta and Goku.  
  
"I told you it wouldn't work! Why doesn't anyone trust me again? *sniff*"  
  
"SHUTUP!" the both replied.  
  
From there no other stupid actions were done to make Emma in a worse mood. When the bell rang Emma ran as fast as she could to her locker with the all ready exhausted Z guys. "How*huff*can she*huff*be soo*huff*damn energetic*huff*after a day*huff*like this!?" Krillen exclaimed in such a tired manner.  
  
"Well...that's a Saiyan for you!" Tien replied. While having their little conversation Emma packed everything she needed to bring home and the homework she had to do. She ran to the exit to the school and grabbed her skates and started to skate down the streets and head home.  
  
"Hey there Princess!"  
  
"Oh...no, not now Brett!" Emma exclaimed in mind.  
  
"Where are you going in such a rush?" Emma turned around to find the person she didn't want to meet at the time...especially after school.  
  
"You better not have forgotten your little secret you made to me today at 2nd period did you!?" Brett said sounding cool that any girl would kill to hear. Emma tried to not remember but it did come to her.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Hey there Emma, what are you doin!?" he said with a cool voice trying to impress Emma.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you Brett but if you really must know, I'm going to 2nd period."  
  
"Ohhhh, I see, are we in a bad mood today, huh princess?"  
  
"Please Brett, don't make me sick!"  
  
"How about a little kiss to make you feel better...I heard you don't have a boyfriend!"  
  
To Emma, she hated it when Brett would try to hit on her and was hoping that the Z Warriors would just jump in and defend her but unfortunately they all were surrounded By girly girls, so there wasn't much they could do for her.  
  
"Well, how a bout it Emma?!"  
  
Emma was making a fist but decided that this would be the end of him hitting of her. "O.K. Brett...you win, but on one condition...I'll give YOU a surprise after school, O.K?" she said.  
  
"Alright Emma...see ya later cutie!" he left and gave a wink at Emma, this really Disgusted her very much.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
All of her colors just faded and then something then hit her mind. A little yet evil smirk came on her face. She turned to Brett and put on her really cute smile which made Brett and the Z warriors blush just a little. She walked seductively to Brett and was so close their noses almost touched (well since Brett was only a bit shorter then Emma it was a bit different in height)  
  
"O.k. Brett...close your eyes and I'll give you your present..."  
  
He blushed some more and did as Emma said. Brett thought in mind 'Ohh man!! another girl crazy girl for me, well when she gives me MY gift I'll tell her tomorrow that I don't like and she'll go on her knees and ask me to like her again!'  
  
Emma got closer and closer which made the Z warriors madder and madder while every second passed. A second later "BANG!!!" a fist went flying and hit a certain something and the other guys were relieved it wasn't their faces. Thankfully it went to a concrete wall and smashed right at it. Brett thankfully was on the floor who ducked and fell just about Emma was going to make contact.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE THINK I'M STUPID!!? I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU AND YOU THINK I'LL GIVE YA A KISS JUST LIKE THAT!!YOU MUST BE THE MOST IDIOTIC PERSON IN EXSISTENCE!!!" She yelled while grabbing his shirt and lifting Brett's body in the air.  
  
A moment later she put Brett on the concrete floor softly and walked back to her skateboard and ignored what just happened.  
  
"EMMA!" Emma turned around at the voice yelling her name. It was Pamela and Jenny running up to catch up with their friend.  
  
'Hey...Emma!" Pamela said between breaths.  
  
"HI!"  
  
"Can we walk with you guys?" Jenny asked innocently.  
  
"SURE!!!" Vegeta leaped in front of Jenny.  
  
"We would all be very much honored, and I can personally walk with you in arm!"  
  
"......um....o...k..." Jenny leaned toward Emma and whispered "Emma, this guy is somewhat strange...but...'she glances back at Vegeta "he is very nice...and he is somewhat cute...but it's not that I like him or anything!"  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean...John (Goku) is the exact same!" Pamela bumped into the conversation.  
  
"SURE!!" the three responded.  
  
"Man Goku and Vegeta are acting so...weird around Jenny and Pamela.hmmm."  
  
Everyone all walked around the town for like, 10 minutes until they all crossed the bridge when Pamela spotted something in one of the really tall trees.  
  
"Hey you guys.is.it that OH MY GOD IT'S JYNX!!" Pamela yelled in concern. In an instant she climbed the 20 foot tree to save her beloved cat. Jinx, was an all black cat with a white coloring at the tip of the tail and had beautiful green eyes.  
  
"Wow.Pamela is risking her life for her cat.that MY kind of woman!" Goku said with a grin. Jenny and Emma fell backwards Anime style.  
  
"STOP HITTING ON OUR FRIEND YOU LITTLE PERVERT!!" with a bash on the head thanks to Emma and her frying pan.  
  
"HOLY KAMI!!! IT'S CHICHI'S EVIL FRYING PAN AHHH!!!!!" Goku yelled in fright. Emma blinked and looked at her frying pan which she had for her cooking class.  
  
"No.this is 'My' evil frying pan see it has my name on it *point to sticker with name on it*.Or do you want another introduction to it?" she grinned evilly.  
  
"..No...." he whimpered.  
  
Meanwhile Pamela had reached the top of the tree and got her cat. She was extremely happy that her cat was not hurt, but then she heard a sudden crack on one of the branches. Without hesitation she threw Jinx to Goku just in time before the whole branch fell.  
  
"NOOOO!!" Emma screamed.  
  
Pamela was indeed a good swimmer but the rapids in the river were too strong for her to swim her way to safety. Goku then handed the cat to Jenny and dove after Pamela to her rescue. As he jumped in three other known energy signals came on the river field.  
  
"Kumiko, Pamela fell into the river and Goku just dove in to save her!" Krillen exclaimed.  
  
Jurio instantly jumped into the river. His intension was to make sure that Goku had Pamela safely, if she didn't survive then the information he discovered would go in vain. Thankfully Goku did catch Pamela just in time before she could get dragged into one of the big sewer holes. When Goku left the surface of the river Jurio followed. They both flew to the river field and tried to wake Pamela from her unconsciousness. When they both landed Jade rushed to Pamela's side and tried to heal her with her magic. When she finished Pamela had then coughed up the remainder amount of water in her lungs and breathed once again.  
  
"Oh my God Pamela!" Emma exclaimed while hugging and holding back tears.  
  
"Pamela I thought we lost you!" Jenny came into the group and also hugged Pamela.  
  
A warm yet wet hand went on Emma's shoulder and Emma was greeted with the world known goofy smile of that loveable baka. Emma leaped up from where she was and put both her arms around Goku's powerful neck and just lovingly hugged him.  
  
"Goku." only getting choked by the next to words she whispered in his ear "thank you." at that moment a tear fell down Emma's cheek. Goku turned a bright red and grabbed Emma by her arms and looked at her now innocent eyes.  
  
"Emma." She could only look at him, unable to express her feelings of thanking him for saving her friend Pamela's life. Goku put Emma softly back down and she gave him a small smile until she turned to check-up on Pamela.  
  
"Hey!" 


End file.
